<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yule Have a Gay Time at the Ball by Glowfooled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205120">Yule Have a Gay Time at the Ball</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowfooled/pseuds/Glowfooled'>Glowfooled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Female Friendship, Gay, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Character of Color, Lesbian Sex, No Lesbians Die, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24205120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glowfooled/pseuds/Glowfooled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Padma isn't interested in the Yule Ball, but her sister Parvati arranges a date for her. But neither her date nor the pretty Beauxbatons boy hold her interest. The only thing that matters is that her best friend Sue Li is upset with her and soon after the only thing that matters is the softness of Sue Li's lips. Years later, Padma and Sue reunite at Hogwarts to find that their passion for each other still fizzes. [Second half is NSFW.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roger Davies/Fleur Delacour, Sue Li/Padma Patil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yule Have a Gay Time at the Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Padma Patil traipsed downstairs to the empty Ravenclaw common room. Everyone else was at breakfast. Padma had slept in after staying up too late reading again. In the common room the dark blue curtains had been pushed back and the tall windows of the tower were letting in the light from a breezy winter day. Her best friend Sue Li was snuggled into one of the window-seats, waiting for her. ‘Padma! You’re awake at last! You were sleeping so soundly I didn’t like to wake you for breakfast, so...’ She thrust out a napkin-wrapped parcel. ‘I purloined a couple of chocolate croissants from the dining hall.’</p><p>Padma took the parcel gratefully and unwrapped it, inhaling the scent. She took one croissant and passed the other back to Sue. ‘Mmm!’ said Padma, tucking in. ‘You’re the best, Sue.’</p><p>‘I bumped into Parvati on the way out of the dining hall though,’ said Sue. ‘She says she’s found you a date for the Yule Ball.’</p><p>Padma rolled her eyes. Her sister Parvati was always trying to set her up with boys, but Padma was really more interested in settling down with a good book, or chatting about books with Sue Li. ‘I don’t need her help,’ Padma groaned.</p><p>‘I know, but she’s hard to say no to. She told me to tell you to meet her in the entrance hall after lunch.’</p><p>‘I guess it’s that or starve then,’ said Padma. ‘And need to eat so I can finish that essay for Transfiguration this afternoon. Meet you in the library once I get rid of her?’</p><p>‘Of course!’ Sue beamed.</p><p> </p><p>Padma waited in the entrance hall for Parvati to appear. She’d glanced over at the Gryffindor table, but her sister had been chatting away to a couple of boys and was only halfway through her meal. Padma plopped herself down at the foot of the marble staircase and got a book out of her bag. Never one to waste a moment, when there was reading to be done. Padma was always in the process of reading at least five books at any time, but the book she kept in her bag was usually something for a little light relief: today it was ‘Anita Foxtrot and the Drawn Swords’, a muggle adventure novel. The hero Anita solved crime, despite only being fifteen. Padma removed her bookmark and fell back into Anita’s world, where pirates had capture Anita and were holding her to ransom... ‘Padma!’ her sister Parvati interrupted her all too soon. ‘Don’t worry, I’ve found us both dates for the Yule Ball.’</p><p>‘I told you, I’m not interested,’ said Padma.</p><p>‘Come on,’ wheedled Parvati. ‘I’m going with...’ Parvati paused for effect, apparently holding her breath. Her long black plaited hair shone and her eyeliner was subtle enough to avoid the disapproval of her fierce housemistress McGonagall, but smoky enough to enhance her beauty. Parvati probably was one of the most beautiful girls in the school as she’d heard people say but, even though her and her sister were identical twins, Padma didn’t think of herself as beautiful. What’s more, she didn’t care. She didn’t do make-up or hairstyling and her long black hair was tousled and falling loosely over her shoulders. She wished her parents would let her get it cut because she kept getting stray hairs in all her library books, which annoyed the librarian Madam Pince. ‘Harry Potter, Triwizard Champion!’ Parvati announced grandly.</p><p>‘So that’s he’s called nowadays, is it?’ said Padma. ‘Shouldn’t you give him his full title of ‘The Boy Who Lived, Quidditch Seeker and Dumbledore’s Favourite?’</p><p>Parvati ignored her sister’s sarcasm and simply said, ‘So you see, you’ve got to go to the ball with his friend Ron. Three’s a crowd but four… is a double date!’</p><p>Padma saw the hands of the huge clock in the entrance hall had moved to quarter to two. Sue was waiting for her in the library and must be thinking she’d forgotten. ‘Yes, yes, whatever,’ agreed Padma. Parvati squealed and hugged her and said they were going to have so much fun and she Padma nodded, extricating herself from her sister’s grasp. ‘Yes, great, super, must dash!’ said Padma. And she ran all the way to the library.</p><p> </p><p>On the night of the Yule Ball, Padma regretted not listening more to what she had been agreeing to.</p><p>Parvati and her best friend Lavender Brown had invaded the Ravenclaw girls dormitory in order to prepare Padma for the dance.</p><p>‘I don’t need straightening potion on my hair!’ Padma put her foot down. ‘We already have straight hair! Besides, Indian hair is the envy of the world – Auntie Indira always says so.’ She glanced at Sue. ‘And Chinese hair is lustrous too,’ she added.</p><p>‘Oh, but your hair is so lovely,’ said Sue. ‘You don’t need to do a thing with it. I love the way it falls.’ She blushed and looked away and fiddle with fastening of her qipao.</p><p>‘You see!’ said Padma, triumphantly. But Parvati and Lavender said they knew better. By the time they were through with her, the last thing Padma wanted to do was go to a ball. She wanted to browse through the common room bookshelves and look for enticing new reads. Parvati seemed to know that she was having doubts about going and linked arms with her; maybe that twin mind-reading thing was finally working after all. Just her luck that it would be to her detriment, Padma thought.</p><p> </p><p>In the entrance hall, Lavender Brown broke off to find Seamus Finnegan and Sue grimaced an apology as she was swept off with her own date, Anthony Goldstein. Parvati and Padma moved to greet their own dates, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Harry looked quite dashing in his green dress robes, but the same couldn’t be said for Padma’s date Ron. He was wearing maroon robes, which looked like they’d be roughly hacked at the collar, for there were loose threads, and they smelled strongly of moth ball charms. The maroon colour clashed horribly with his bright gingery hair. He didn’t even look very pleased to see her, despite all the effort Parvati had put into their appearance, and kept peering around the crowd as if looking for something. Parvati nudged Padma and whispered excitedly: ‘People are staring at us!’ Padma doubted it was due to their beauty however, but rather because they were standing next to Harry Potter, Triwizard Champion. And, of course, next to Harry’s moody sidekick Ron, who Padma was going to have to try and charm, for her sister’s sake. Or if not charm, at least suffer gladly.</p><p>They filed into the Great Hall, which had been transformed into a magnificent ballroom for the evening. Padma had to admit, it was breathtaking. There were ice sculptures of magical creatures, including a unicorn rampant and phoenix taking flight. There were charms of floating coloured light and large permafrost snowflakes that winked the light back. Padma began to feel a glow of excitement after all and she hadn’t even had a drop of butterbeer yet.</p><p>To start there was the Yule Feast. Parvati and Harry sat at the top table with the teachers and the rest of the champions and their dates. Padma was stuck with Ron and his friends from Gryffindor. Once they’d eaten, the leftovers and plates were magically whisked away and the tables stacked to the sides of the room. Padma and Ron were ushered into place beside them by Professor Sprout, who was clearing the floor for the Triwizard Champions and their partners. The ball could not begin until the Triwizard Champions and their dates started off the first dance. It was all very formal, because of course this was Hogwarts and pomp and ceremony was what they ate for breakfast.</p><p>Padma smiled and waved as Parvati processed in looking queenly with Harry Potter on her arm. As the first dance began and she watched Parvati twirl around, Padma had to admit they looked good. Parvait’s lehenga was pink, instead of Padma’s turquoise and Parvati kept her hair in a long plait, while Padma’s had been all been piled against her head. Yet Parvati had made them both up, so Padma knew she must look as beautiful as her sister did that night. Across the wide stretch of dancefloor she caught the eye of Sue Li. They both grinned and waved at each other. Once their hands fell back into their laps, they kept eye contact for a few moments, just looking. Padma liked seeing Sue there in her qipao of soft rose gold. It was an effort to look away, but the dance was ending and Parvati was soon beside her asking if she’d seen her out there and how did she look?</p><p>The dancefloor was filled with couples now, but Harry and Ron seemed to be busy muttering to each other. They didn’t seem to be enjoying the ball at all. Parvati wanted to dance more, but it was all couples out there dancing to a slow waltz. Padma was fed up too. She’d lost sight of Sue and Ron had rebuffed all her attempts at conversation. It seemed to positively resent her being there, which was all the more galling as Parvati had presented it to her as if she was doing him a favour.</p><p>When a charming Beauxbatons lad came to ask Parvati for a dance, she jumped at the offer. Padma was left with Ron and Harry, who were both too busy gossiping about Hermione Grainger to notice whether she lived or died. She watched her sister dance with the Beauxbatons lad for a bit, until she saw her sister was clearly flirting. Padma cringed and looked away. Her eyes roamed the dance floor with nothing to fix on until they came to Sue, who was dancing with Neville Longbottom for some reason. When Sue noticed her watching, her eyes lit up and she waved enthusiastically. Neville looked round and, not watching where he put his feet, stepped heavily onto Sue’s toes. Padma saw Sue swear and clasp her foot in pain. A couple of dancers moved into Padma’s line of vision then and blocked Sue from view. It was Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies, snogging each other’s faces off. Professor McGonagall came storming in to break them apart and in the commotion Sue and Neville must’ve left the dance-floor, because Padma could now see no trace of them. Her heart sank and she wondered what on earth had possessed her to come here: Parvati, that was who. And now her sister had marooned her with the two worst conversationalists in the whole school to go giggle at some boy. Padma had had enough. She’d go give Parvati a piece of her mind and then high-tail it back to the Ravenclaw common room to finish up the adventures of Anita Foxtrot. She tersely asked Ron if he was ever likely to ask her to dance and, as expected, he mumbled a negative. So she had done her duty as a date, which meant there was no way that Parvati could wriggle out of admitting that she owed her. Padma marched across the ballroom to where Parvati sat with the Beauxbatons lads to point this out.</p><p> </p><p>Ten minutes later, Padma found herself on the dance floor in the arms of a dashing Beauxbatons lad with the most perfect teeth she’d ever seen. Parvati had talked over her complaints as usual and promised to fix everything by making sure she had the best of times ever in the remaining hours of the ball. This shiny-toothed Beauxbatons lad was the first step in making this happen, apparently. His name was Marcel and he was currently stroking his hand along the small of her back. ‘Oh, ma cherie, your ‘airrr,’ Marcel crooned, leaning close to her ear, to be heard above the music and happy chatter of couples. ‘C’est magnifique! Your eyes…’ Now he leaned back to look intently at her, his light blue eyes slowly blinking as his lips pursed and moved closer…</p><p>Padma panicked, raising the hand that was linked with his and pushing him into a twirl. ‘Twirl time!’ she yelled. Of course, he twirled right back into her arms, laughing. It was the boomerang of dance moves. Why was she so stupid? Twirl time? Where had this come from? And, she asked herself, Marcel was clearly good looking, why didn’t she want to kiss him?</p><p>‘Ah haha! You Engleesh are so verrr’ funny,’ Marcel said.</p><p>‘That’s us!’ said Padma, breezily. ‘All kind of funny. Funny peculiar, funny funny...’</p><p>‘And us French, well… What we are said to do best is… l’amour...’ Marcel leaned in again and Padma steeled herself. She’d have to kiss a boy at some point and why not with Marcel? He was undeniably attractive, with smooth clear skin and brown hair cut short, but not so short as to disguise the slight curl to his hair. Their lips touched and Padma pressed in hesitantly. No sooner than she did so Marcel lunged in with tongue. She took a deep breath in through her nose. He smelled of aftershave and hair gel. Padma didn’t know what to do with her tongue, but tried moving it now and again so that he’d know she was still alive.</p><p>‘Oh, excuse me!’ they were bumped into by Professor Sprout’s sizeable rear end. Padma jerked away and blushed as she met the appraising gaze of Professor McGonagall, who Professor Sprout was dancing with. She looked away, out into the crowd, and spotted Sue staring right at her. Sue wasn’t smiling. Padma moved her hand, which had started sweating, out of Marcel’s cool grip and waved. Sue turned and rushed away out of the doors that led into the entrance hall. Something must be wrong with Sue. Padma felt a pang of concern. Marcel put his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>‘Ma cherie, do not turn away, the night is young.’</p><p>‘I don’t think so,’ said Padma, remembering the look on Sue’s face. ‘I have to go. Thanks for the… dance.’</p><p>‘But ma cherie,’ said Marcel, pleadingly.</p><p>‘The night is getting any younger, Marcel. You should find someone else to dance with.’ Padma didn’t look back, but thrust herself through the crowded ballroom, towards the massive double doors. Outside, in the entrance hall, the temperature was much cooler. Goosebumps appeared along Padma’s bare arms and she repressed a shiver. She looked around, hoping to glimpse Sue somewhere in the distance. She was too late. She should have run from Marcel sooner. Her heart felt heavy with disappointment. All the same, she walked round the perimeter of the entrance hall, looking through each window, in case Sue had gone out into the grounds. Pressed against the great glass hourglasses, out of sight from most angles, Padma saw Fleur and Roger. Fleur moaned softly as Roger pressed his mouth against her neck. One of his hands was up her skirt and Fleur moved her hips now as Roger’s arm moved back and forth. Fleur opened her eyes and Padma was suddenly holding her gaze. Padma felt the blood fill her cheeks and ran away up the main staircase. She didn’t stop until she was outside the Ravenclaw common room. To enter the Ravenclaw common room, you always had to answer a riddle. It was usually quite simple stuff. She paused in front of the door, waiting. The bronze eagle on the door spoke these words:</p><p>
  <em>If all men are tall and all women love tall people,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>does that mean all women love men?</em>
</p><p> 

</p><p>Padma thought about this for a moment. ‘You said “all women love tall people”, not “tall men” there,’ said Padma. ‘But some tall people could be women. So, no. Not all women love men.’ The door swung open at this. But Padma paused before entering. She moved to the side of the door, so she could see the eagle once more. ‘I’ve always wondered,’ she said. ‘How do you come up with these riddles? And how do you know when to change them?’</p><p>The bronze eagle ruffled it’s metal feathers. ‘One of my purposes is to come up with riddles. I may as well ask you how you breathe or sleep. I change them as I please. You’re the only person I’ve asked that riddle to tonight.’</p><p>Padma thanked the bronze eagle and walked into the common room. The door shut behind her and she leant against it, breathing in the homely scent of the common room and enjoying the first bit of peace she’d felt all night. The room wasn’t empty, despite the lateness of the hour. There was a smattering of first, second and third years about – all too young to be allowed to go to the Yule Ball. And there, sitting in their favourite window-seat, was Sue. She had a book resting open on her lap, but she was staring out at the clear, starry night. She didn’t look round as Padma approached. ‘How was your night?’ said Padma She felt awkward, as if she’d somehow betrayed her friend. Yet there was no reason for it. They’d both been at the ball and here they were back again. What had changed?</p><p>Sue looked round, surprised. ‘You’re back,’ she exclaimed. At first she looked pleased to see Padma, but then her face fell. ‘I’m going to bed,’ she said, standing up suddenly. The book on her lap fell to the floor, but Sue ignored it. Padma picked it up and followed her. Sue hurried up the stairs towards their dormitory. When Padma entered, the blue velvet curtains around Sue’s bed were closed.</p><p>‘Sue?’ said Padma, feeling hopeless. ‘Sue, just talk to me! Is something wrong?’ Padma moved her head so close to the velvet that her nose brushed the fibres of the cloth. She heard a faint sound that could’ve been a sob and her heart plummeted some more. ‘Sue!’ she called again and flung herself through the velvet curtains.</p><p>‘Padma! What the hell are you doing?’ Sue clutched her arms across her chest. She was half-naked, standing there in only pyjama bottoms.</p><p>‘I didn’t know you were getting changed! I’m so sorry… I thought...’ Padma turned round, so that Sue could continue getting changed.</p><p>‘You can turn back round now,’ said Sue, a moment later. She was sitting on her bed, wearing her pyjama top patterned with pink and blue strawberries.</p><p>‘Can I sit down?’ asked Padma, hesitantly.</p><p>‘Of course,’ said Sue, breezily, gesturing to the end of the bed. ‘So. Tell me about your ball. Fun time?’ Sue didn’t sound her usual self at all. Her voice came out slightly too high-pitched and then seemed to crack, as if she was suppressing a cough.</p><p>‘Oh Sue,’ said Padma, dropping onto the bed. ‘It wasn’t anything worth speaking of. I wish we could’ve hung out, at least a little bit.’</p><p>‘But you had the Beauxbatons lads to keep you company,’ said Sue, archly.</p><p>Padma laughed. ‘This one boy, Marcel, actually kissed me,’ she said. She was about describe how ridiculous the kiss was, when she noticed Sue’s face. She looked pale and her eyes were moist with tears. ‘Are you okay? When Sue didn’t answer Padma reached out and hugged her. ‘I can’t bear to see you sad,’ she mumbled into Sue’s hair. Sue smelled like rose petals and vanilla. They held each other for a long time. Eventually, Padma began to move away, but Sue softly pulled her down towards the bed. Now they were lying side by side, faces parallel.</p><p>‘I wish I’d had a better first kiss,’ said Padma. ‘Did you kiss Anthony? Or Neville?’</p><p>Sue laughed. ‘No chance,’ she said. ‘You didn’t care for the Beauxbatons lad?</p><p>‘I’m here, aren’t I?’ said Padma. Perhaps the butter beer she’d drank earlier had affected her more than she’d thought, because she suddenly felt the courage to say more. ‘You smell lovely,’ she said. ‘Like a dream.’</p><p>‘Dreams don’t have smells,’ Sue laughed.</p><p>‘Don’t they? I was trying to be sweet,’ Padma said.</p><p>‘You’re always sweet,’ said Sue. They smiled at each other. ‘What would you have liked your first kiss to be like?’ said Sue.</p><p>‘Like...’ Padma looked down at Sue’s lips. Sue moved slightly closer. Padma looked back into her dark eyes and closed the space between them until their lips met. Sue’s lips were soft and at first gentle, becoming firmer in pressure as they kissed more confidently. They moved their bodies closer and Padma could feel the softness of Sue’s breasts through the thin cotton top. Padma realised she’d forgotten to breathe and pulled her mouth away. Sue’s eyes flew open too, but Padma smiled reassuringly and stroked her lightly over Sue’s thigh. ‘That was everything I wanted,’ said Padma. Their second kiss was longer and their tongues gently touched between their lips. Padma loved every moment of it: the warm dew of Sue’s breath; the tickle of stray hairs against her cheek; the softness of Sue’s skin beneath her hand and next to her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fifteen Years Later...</em>
</p><p>A splendid ball was being held in Hogwarts to mark the school’s reunion. Past students who’d graduated between ten and twenty years ago were gathered to meet old acquaintances and reminisce about the good times at their alma mater. Padma was alone, divorced, no children. She didn’t think of herself as the nostalgic type, but here she was. Her lehenga was lavender and her hair flowed loose around her shoulders. She was looking all around the Great Hall, trying to catch a glimpse of someone. Frustrated, she grabbed a glass of champagne from a passing house elf, thanking the servant for their trouble, and sat down beside a large ice sculpture. The sculpture was of a unicorn, enchanted not to melt. Padma reached a finger out to stroke its raised hoof. She brought her icy finger up to her lips to warm it and held it there.</p><p>‘Can I have this dance?’ Sue stood before her, dressed in a fitted peach suit, with matching bow tie. She held out a hand, smiling. Padma took it and rose to her feet.</p><p>‘You came!’ said Padma. ‘And you look marvellous.’</p><p>‘Thanks,’ said Sue. ‘I got your owl. How could I say no?’</p><p>Padma hadn’t left this meeting to chance. She’d reached out about a month ago. A casual letter, just asking, just wondering… Are you going? I’ll go if you will.</p><p>‘Shall we?’ said Sue, glancing towards the array of couples on the dancefloor. Padma put down her half-drunk glass of champagne onto the pedestal of the ice sculpture.</p><p>‘Oh, you’re not finished,’ said Sue. She drew her wand and performed a complicated motion above Padma’s glass. Silver glitter rained down upon the glass, coalescing into a seal across the top of the glass and sliding down to the stem and base. ‘Now it will keep it’s fizz and no one else can touch it until you return,’ said Sue.</p><p>‘Nice charmwork,’ said Padma, impressed. They moved onto the dancefloor. There was so much to say and catch up on, but for the moment they simply danced. It was an electro-swing song, 6 beat rhythm. Sue brought Padma into a fast twirl and then caught again. They stepped in time back and forth to the beat. Padma noticed the ways Sue had changed: her face more elongated, her defining features accentuated; her breasts fuller under the white silk shirt; the swell of her hip under Padma’s hand.</p><p>At last, breathless, they retreated from the dancing. Padma retrieved her glass of champagne and sipped it. Still fizzing.</p><p>‘What say we take a walk around the castle?’ said Sue.</p><p>On the ever-changing staircases of Hogwarts they caught up on the important details of each other’s lives. Sue had never married, no, not even close. A few girlfriends, a couple of whom she’d loved. Past tense.</p><p>‘I miss the cat,’ said Padma of her divorce. ‘Next time, I’ll make sure we get two cats, one each.’</p><p>‘There’s nothing cuter than two cats curled up together,’ said Sue. ‘My Mr Mittens could do with a friend.’</p><p>They wandered into a long empty corridor. The castle here was completely silent. Padma stopped and turned so that they were facing. She rested her hand on Sue’s shoulder and moved closer. Sue brought her hand up to Padma’s face as she kissed her, stroking her hair and down the back of her neck. Padma pressed against her, until Sue was leaning back against the wall. Sue raised her leg up against Padma’s hip, her breath against her ear, her tongue darting out. The stone walls of the corridor were cold and uncomfortable though, so Sue pushed her back and said: ‘I know what we need.’ She took Padma’s hand and led her at a run down the corridor. ‘Quickly!’ Sue called back.</p><p>They stopped near a tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy trying to teach trolls to dance the ballet. Sue eyed the wall opposite and looked intently at Padma. Padma smiled in recognition of what Sue had planned. Together they walked back and forth three times until a door appeared in the wall opposite the tapestry. They entered the Room of Requirement.</p><p>The room was subtly lit by small lamps dotted about the room. The focal point was a huge bed with pink silk sheets. A rainbow flag hung over it. Padma laughed in delight and drew Sue down into a wide easy chair. They kissed again and Padma reached her hand into Sue’s jacket, caressing the silk of her shirt, excited to feel the swell of the breast beneath. As she unbuttoned Sue’s clothing, Padma caught sight of something on the little table opposite and let out a whistle. Sue glanced round. ‘Ah yes, that was one of the things I imagined,’ said Sue. ‘But we don’t have to use it, of course,’ she said hurriedly. It was 7 inch black dildo with a gold strap-on harness.</p><p>They kissed leisurely now. They had all night. Sue, still sitting on Padma’s lap, kissed slowly Padma’s throat. She moved towards the side of the neck, breathing deeply over Padma’s jugular and sucking in sharply. Padma moaned in excitement and gasped as Sue sharply nibbled her neck. ‘Too hard?’ Sue asked, softly. Padma shook her head. Padma laughed as Sue struggled to take off her lehenga and moved to help her. Both in their underwear now, Padma laughed and ran towards the bed, turning at the last moment to beckon Sue on before falling backwards against the silk sheets. Sue appeared above her, her bobbed dark hair falling forward. She admired the graceful curves of Padma’s body. The incline from waist to hip. She traced her fingers along from the protrusion of hip bone to the softness of her stomach, then stroked up to the pretty floral lace bra. ‘Matching underwear,’ Sue pointed out. ‘Classy. Were you expecting...’</p><p>Padma bit her lip, awkwardly. ‘Only hoped...’</p><p>Bras off now, Sue lay down against Padma, sighing as she felt the softness of their breasts touching. Her right leg sank between Padma’s and she moved back and forth until both their breathing increased. Sue licked her lips and looked down to Padma’s lace knickers. She slipped a finger inside the elastic, feeling the coarse brush of hair inside. ‘Can I take these off?’ she asked softly. Padma said yes and Sue pulled the knickers down past Padma’s knees. She pushed apart her legs and gently kissed the inside of her thighs. Stopping with her mouth next to Padma’s clit she inhaled the rich, musky scent of her and exhaled a hot breath that made Padma gasp with anticipation. Sue slid her tongue along her vulva, enjoying the taste. She moved her lips in, kissing deep, then rolled her tongue in circular motion, responding to Padma’s gasps and cries of “yes!” and becoming excited herself. Sue put one of her fingers in her mouth, removing it once slick with saliva. She raised an eyebrow.</p><p>‘Yes, please,’ said Padma.</p><p>Sue rested her finger next to Padma’s vagina, licking her clit until she heard Padma beg again. Then she moved her finger forward, slipping deep inside her. Her finger curled inside her, stroking her until she felt that sweet spot that would make Padma gasp like that. ‘Yes! Yes! Uhh!’ Sue continued to move her tongue around Padma’s clit as she put two fingers in now, hot and slippery, moving faster and firmer. Padma reached down and wound her fingers into Sue’s hair, grasping her head tightly in place now as she felt herself beginning to come. ‘Uhh! Yes! Ahh!’ Padma gasped as she felt herself orgasming, Sue’s mouth still hot against her cunt. She came, sighing in relief. Sue’s tongue moved again and she gasped. ‘Not so hard now,’ she said.</p><p>As Padma caught her breath, Sue lay beside her, bodies nestled close.</p><p>‘I don’t suppose you’d be interested in... using the item from the table next?’ asked Sue.</p><p>Padma met her questioning eyes and grinned. She looked over to where the golden harness lay and sprung up to fetch it. ‘The night is young,’ she said.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>